


A time that approached too soon.

by llacklustre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Sad, dont hate me, im so sorry why did i do this, like i said major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llacklustre/pseuds/llacklustre
Summary: a sad klance oneshot that is short and it sucks but oH WELL





	

Keith swung his Bayard and slashed through the Robeast's shoulder and all the way down to its side. The top half of the Robeast fell to the ground. Keith whipped his head around to see Lance shooting at another Robeast, and the Robeast was ricocheting the bullets off of its sword.

Keith began to run over to where Lance was located. He kept his eyes locked on Lance and noticed Lance hesitate; that gave the Robeast the time to swiftly impale Lance through his lower stomach area. Keith felt time slow down, and he suddenly felt dizzy.

He quickened his sprint and raised his Bayard. When he was close enough, he brought his Bayard down, decapitating the Robeast. Keith dropped his Bayard and ran over to Lance, falling down onto his knees next to him.

"Lance? Are you still with me, buddy?"

"'M h-here," Lance's voice stuttered.

Keith pulled Lance into his lap. He noticed Lance's hand pressing down on the spot where he was impaled. His hand and armour were covered in blood.

"Lance, stay with me please, just hang on. We need to get back to the Red Lion."

"Can't," Lance replied. "It hurts too much to even breathe."

Lance's throat was dry, and he felt nauseous.

"I can carry you, we can make it," Keith said. He could feel tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

Lance raised his hand to caress Keith. "I'm sorry, it'll be too late. You need to leave before anymore of those guys come. Don't risk your life for one that can't be saved."

"You can't do this to me Lance, you can't fucking do this," Keith stammered, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Without you, Voltron is incomplete."

"I'm so sorry Keith. I'm not gonna make it, but you can. Go. Save yourself," Lance said, wincing. "You guys will find somebody else, I'm nothing special."

Keith stared at Lance; his face was covered in mud and dirt, and there were small scratches and cuts on his face.

"D-don't say that, please...," he said. "I'm not going to let you die right here like this. Lance, you are so much more than you think you are, you're irreplaceable."

Lance managed to put a small smile on his face, and he took a sharp breath as a jolt of pain shot up throughout his body. "Keith, I can't hold on much longer."

Keith shook his head in denial. "This is just a nightmare, this can't be really happening."

Lance sighed, "This is all real, Keith. Face it. I'm going to die."

Keith let out a sob, "This is unfair, you don't deserve this. Why couldn't it have been me?"

Lance closed his eyes. "Shiro and Allura need you. They all need you back at the castle."

Lance removed his hand from Keith's face and instead took one of Keith's hand into his own. Keith clasped his other hand around Lance's as he looked down at his dying best friend that lay in his lap.

Lance opened his eyes again and stared up at Keith and met his gaze.

He spoke slowly and quietly. "It's time to let me go, Keith. We didn't know each other that long but the time I spent with you, it was truly one of the best times in my life. I'll miss you, Keith."

Keith bit his lip, fighting back another sob that was begging to come out his mouth. "This is not how I expected the situation in which I cradle you in my arms again would go down."

Lance's eyelids began to feel heavy and his grip on Keith's hand weakened. "Don't forget about me, Keith. I love you."

Keith's sobs could not be held back this time. "Lance, please no. Oh god no." Keith began to shake Lance.

"Lance, wake up, I need you. A world without you is something I don't want."

Lance's lips barely moved as he spoke in a whisper. "We made a great team."

He went limp.

Keith held onto Lance tighter and closer, crying onto his dead best friend's chest. He could hear Lance's sweet laugh ring in his ears, the laugh that always made him feel a bit better everytime he heard it. Memories of Lance and him smiling together played back in his mind, making this all the more painful.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, this is all my fault, isn't it? I couldn't protect you when you needed it the most. This was my idea to bring you along on this mission, and my idea cost you your life. I wanted to tell you so much but I never got the chance to. I loved you Lance, and I swear I always will. I'm gonna miss you so much, Lance. I will never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it hudhsu its rlly short but i was bored and i was thinkin abt this and yeaa dont attack me xoxo


End file.
